GAME SYSTEM: Siege and PVP
Siege - What is a Siege? A siege is a war between the Orders of Knights to occupy a castle. In the beginning, monsters have the castle occupied. Once an Order of Knights takes over the castle, however, this Order becomes the defenders and protects the castle. The occupying Order gains a variety of benefits, but must defend the castle in a compulsory battle once a week. If the Order fails to defend the castle, another Order will take over. Origins of Siege The Blue Wind Ogres to the south of the Forest of Heroes formed various tribes. These tribes wasted many a year fighting among themselves. The tribal continued on for 200 years came to an end when the Grand Chief of the Eagle Tribe, Utanghunkang, came on the scene. To unite all the tribes, Utanghunkang lay his eyes on the southern edge of the Forest of Heroes where humans lived, eventually taking the Tintegel Fortress, the core of the southern defensive network. With no resources to spare for the protection of the southern borders because of his war against the forces of Rhude, King Rinehart commissioned all private Orders of Knights within the Yann Valley to eradicate the ogres, promising the rule of the fortress to the Order that defeats them. Having predicted the continued assaults by the ogres, he also announced that, in order to ensure the security of the Tintagel Fortress, he would hand over the rule to the more powerful Order. Since this announcement, Tintagel began to transform into a battlefield where powerful Orders of Knights flaunted their might. How to Participate in a Siege The Knights Commander of the Order of Knights must speak with the Siege Master of the castle before the next session begins and register. The Order of Knights that has completed this registration process is given a chance to participate in Seed bidding in order to enter the siege benefits. Rules 1. Victory-Defeat The Order of Knights that attains the target Empathy Points first within the time limit through Interaction with the crystal in the center of the castle wins the siege and occupies the castle, and all other Order lose. If no Order attains the target Empathy Points within the siege time limit, the defending Order wins and maintains its hold on the castle. 2. Revival While those characters that die during the siege are revived in their initial starting point, the Order of the Occupation Point throughout the battlefield and use them as points of revival. 3. Warp Statues The depending Order can sneak out of the castle through the Warp Statues Warp Reactivation in possession to us the premium Warp Statue. 4. Using Mercenaries, Siege Engines The defending Order can summon human mercenaries, and the attacking Order with Seeds can summon siege engines to destroy the castle gate. Benefits 1. The Castle Master Title : A member of the occupying Order receives the powerful Castle Master title. 2. Tax : The occupying Order can collect as a Tax a portion of all money used in trading within the village assigned to the castle 3. Advance Panta : The occupying Order can also create advanced Pantas through the Panta Master in the castle. PVP You can also test your macro skill and character ability by engaging in PVP. Procedures are as follows #Click on the chosen opponent’s character #Click on the PVP button #There will be a pop-up message appearing on your targeted opponent’s lower right monitor #Your targeted opponent should press on the accept button once appeared on the screen #PVP begins source